versus_stats_for_official_and_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigra/Zenkaibattery1
|-|Demigra= |-|Giant Demon God Demigra= |-|Final Form Demigra= Summary Demigra is the antagonist of the video game Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. His plan is to take control of Toki-Toki and gain control of time and space. He has also appeared as a villain in the game Dragon Ball Heroes Character Statistics Name: Demigra Verse: Dragon Ball Heroes/ Xenoverse Gender: Male Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Possession, Time Travel (Sent the Future Warrior to a different timeline), Invisibility (The Future Warrior couldn't see Demigra until Beerus outed him), Power negation (With seasoning arrow, De-Transformed SSJ3 Goku), Status effect inducement, Power negation (His dark energy reduced your power), Energy absorption (Demigra and his clones can absorb power from people), Fusionism (Stole Towa's powers who was going to fuse the Demon realm and the mortal universe) Clone creation (Created clones that can act on their own. One even fought Beerus and the Future Warrior), Statistics amplification (Constantly grew in power and speed while he was imprisoned in the Crack of Time), Life Manipulation (Can use the ability "Draw" to absorb life energy), Poison manipulation (Via bloody sauce), Homing energy, Intangibility (Can turn into sentient energy), Sealing (Can seal enemies in a time shackle), Heat manipulation, Cold manipulation, Acausality, Power transfer (Gave Chamel his power), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Regenerates even after his body and soul are destroyed), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Can create wormholes, Resurrection (Comes back even after Beat kills him. Stole Towas powers who came back through pure hatred), Can revive the dead, Concept manipulation (Aided in the creation of the Demon realm which works on magic as oppose to physics. Planned to create a new history, after destroy the current one, with everything in it, including concepts), Reality warping, lightning manipulation, Existence erasure (Stated many times that he would erase the Future Warrior out of existence), Void manipulation (Created a castle that does not actually exist), Non-Corporal (In energy form), Possible Abstract existence (Can come back as long as hatred exists in the world), Paralysis, Soul-fire manipulation, High degree Mind manipulation (Controlled many powerful warriors such as Broly and Frieza), Set traps, High degree Space-Time manipulation (Absorbed Toki-Toki who is the embodiment of time, and stated that he controls all of time and space), All the powers of Towa, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God", Resistance to the following: Existence Erasure, Time manipulation, Mind manipulation, Decay inducement and Transmutation 'Destructive Capacity: At least Low Multiverse level (Clashed with Chronoa who can merge timelines and destroy them. Should be superior to Time Breaker Kid Buu who busted an infinite timeline) I High Multiverse level (Absorbed Toki-Toki who is the embodiment of time. It has been stated there are infinite timelines many times so Demigra would have become infinitely stronger than he was. Stated that he rules all of time and space now. Existed in a enclosed dimension that was beyond the space-time of the regular multiverse for 75 million years and in his fight with the Future Warrior (and Goku) almost destroyed it) I High Multiverse level (See notes for scaling from Xenoverse. After stealing Towa's powers, Demigra transcended the entire DBH multiverse, which would include the Crack of Time, which is a dimension beyond the space-time of the regular multiverse. He ultimately affected the "Real world", an alternate dimension that views DBH as fiction. Chamel who was granted power by Demigra, almost collapsed the DBH world and the "Real world" with his presence. Can get stronger via transformation into his Giant form and Makyoka form by at least 400 times) Speed: Immeasurable '(Primarily existed in the Crack of time for 75 million years, which is a space beyond the space-time of the multiverse. Superior to Mira in Xenoverse 1 who exists beyond the natural flow of time and is transcended to time) I '''Immeasurable '(Superior to his base form) I 'Immeasurable '(Transcended the infinite multiverse and the Crack of Time) '''Omnipresent '''with Dark energy (His energy spread throughout the entire multiverse,and even when Demigra was dead, warped timelines, mind controlled people and possessed fighters) '''Striking Power: '''At least '''Low Multiversal '''I '''High Multiversal I High multiversal Lifting Power: Unknown I Unknown 'I '''Unknown '''physically. At least '''Universal space-time level '''Via telekinesis (Can lift timelines and hurl them at opponents) '''Durability: '''At least '''Low Multiversal '(Clashed with Chronoa who can destroy timelines) I High Multiversal I High Multiversal '(Tanked attacks from Xeno Goku and Beat, both of who can transcend the multiverse) '''Range: '''Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. At least '''Low Multiversal '''with ki blasts and attacks. '''Infinite multiversal '''with Teleportation I Standard melee range. '''High Multiversal '''with ki blasts and attacks I Standard melee range. Extended Melee range with staff (base form). '''High Multiversal '''with ki blasts, attacks and wormholes '''Stamina: '''Extremely high I Higher than before I Extremely high '''Intelligence: '''Very high. Demigra formed a plan to become the God of time and space for over 75 million years and escaped his imprisonment in the Crack of time. Said to have magic that transcends human knowledge. Possibly nigh-omniscience with Toki-Toki absorbed '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable I None Notable I None Notable '''Key: Base I Toki-Toki absorbed I Dragon Ball Heroes ' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''For a full list, see here '''Note #1: '''It should be noted that most, if not all Dragon Ball games are connected to the DBH continuity as evident here. Thus all statements and feats scale to Heroes. DBH is a continuation of DBX and the Demigra that died in Xenoverse is the same as the one in Heroes Category:Profiles